Le Roi, son majordome et son livre
by Nelja
Summary: Childermass cherche à comprendre le Livre, en espérant que cela le rapprochera de l'Auteur. Post-canon, onirique, tension sexuelle Childermass/Vinculus et Childermass/Raven King


_Tout appartient à Susanna Clarke. Spoilers sur la fin du livre. Un peu de slash.  
_

* * *

Humphry Davy, docte savant et depuis peu magicien débutant, strangite convaincu, avait exprimé à Childermass son sentiment que le Livre - Vinculus - était indéchiffrable. Les symboles s'étaient révélés beaucoup plus nombreux que ceux de l'alphabet latin, ou de n'importe quel alphabet civilisé. Pour le décrypter, arguait Mr Davy, il aurait fallu l'équivalent de la "pierre de Rosette" qu'avait trouvée le jeune Champollion. Non, il s'agissait d'un rêve impossible, concluait-il sans mépris, et même avec une certaine nostalgie.

Cependant Childermass savait des choses que le monde ignorait, que lui-même avait ignorées pendant longtemps. Alors qu'il travaillait à ce chiffre, son esprit lui soufflait parfois, comme une brise, s'il allait dans la bonne direction, le poussait ou le retenait. En plus des symboles du Roi, ou du Soleil, ou du Corbeau, qu'il avait identifiés dès la première nuit sans sommeil, il reconnaissait maintenant une vingtaine de caractères - Angleterre, Faërie - et avait des théories sur une douzaine d'autres, ainsi que sur les différences de sens selon l'orientation sur le corps - il soupçonnait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul symbole pour tous les nombres, ressemblant à une poignée de blé de taille variant sans cesse, impossible à compter.

Les magiciens les plus ambitieux, les plus enthousiastes à l'idée d'explorer un corps nu et les plus inconscients de la difficulté du déchiffrage avaient tous reconnu, après avoir senti l'odeur, que la tâche incombait à l'ancien majordome et à lui seul. Mais si les magiciens anglais et la magie coopéraient, le Livre, lui, semblait peu enthousiasmé par les séances de déchiffrage.

Malgré l'alcool que Childermass lui accordait libéralement - car il était financé par les magiciens anglais - ou peut-être à cause de lui, Vinculus semblait prendre plaisir à contrarier le lecteur par des commentaires désobligeants. Pendant longtemps, il avait soupçonné Childermass de vouloir devenir maître de l'Angleterre grâce à la magie, et avait énuméré - non sans une certaine jubilation personnelle - les richesses qu'il l'accusait de désirer. Le dernier sujet de moquerie qu'il avait inventé, assez pauvre mais qu'il répétait à merci, consistait à comparer la manipulation précautionneuse de sa peau par Childermass aux attouchements de ses femmes. Elles étaient bien plus douées, assurait-il, sauf quand elles étaient de mauvaise humeur et refusaient même de le toucher. Ainsi il les comparait les uns aux autres, en termes orduriers ; et ce n'était pas que paroles, attendu que Childermass devait parfois déplacer ses émois pour lire la peau de son ventre, entraînant là aussi une bordée de reproches, ou pire, de compliments. Mais Childermass invoquait la force de son esprit pour ignorer Vinculus, après lui avoir accordé le bien-être minimal pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas, du moins pendant les séances de lecture. Il ignorait la chair ; il lisait le livre du Roi Corbeau, le livre de son roi, celui qui, défiant toute logique et sans la moindre prophétie, était tombée entre ses mains entre toutes.

Il avait progressé depuis le début ; et pourtant, cette lecture le faisait se sentir le plus débutant des mages. Pire, comme le plus débutant des mages de ce qui était déjà l'ancien temps, quand aucune magie ne fonctionnait plus. Ce soir-là, il crut, après la journée de travail, avoir compris deux signes : mémoire et pensée, même s'il ne pouvait dire lequel était lequel. Il s'interrompit un instant pour poser la question à ses cartes, laissant Vinculus se détendre dans la position qui lui serait la plus confortable, mais leur réponse ne fut pas conclusive. Childermass suivit donc son instinct et prononça une suite de sept mots, la séquence la plus longue qu'il avait trouvée, et qui ne semblait pas faire sens.

"Est-ce une formule magique ?" demanda Vinculus.

"La magie fonctionne par formules plus longues ; peut-être un fragment. Et rien ne s'est produit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Childermass ne put que se replonger dans sa lecture ; il n'aimait pas les remarques de Vinculus, mais il devait reconnaître que la position de la formule, sur le gras d'une fesse bleue, aurait pu sembler déplacée aux gentilhommes et même aux autres ; mais comment lire, sinon ? Cela avait été placé ainsi pour une raison.

"Ah, si c'était moi que tu voulais, quelle bonne position aurais-tu," railla Vinculus.

"Je ne veux personne."

"Même cela, tu l'as oublié."

Childermass eut l'intuition que ces mots, encore plus insensés que d'habitude, faisaient partie du Livre. Il l'interrogea, tentant d'en savoir plus, mais Vinculus avait bu, et vouloir lui poser des questions sensées revenait à exiger une promesse d'un chat.

Dehors, un vanneau chanta. Childermass jura. Il le détestait, sans raison. Il ne l'avait jamais nourri, lui lançait parfois des pierres, et pourtant, l'oiseau s'obstinait à le suivre. C'était le même, assurément, et Childermass trouvait à son cri un accent accusateur, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Il se remit à tenter de lire, sans plus de succès. La magie de Norrell, pensa-t-il, l'avait déformé. Sur le moment, cela avait été la seule à fonctionner, et elle était allé à son esprit méthodique, mais peut-être avait-il perdu l'habitude d'écouter le vent et les pierres. La magie de Strange, malgré les dires des mages modernes, n'en avait pas été si éloignée, au moins au début. Peut-être suffisait-il juste à Childermass de se laisser aller. Peut-être même aurait-il dû écouter les paroles du livre et du monde, et les souffles dans son crâne, plutôt que se concentrer sur les lettres. Ou alors, peut-être était-il le seul lecteur possible, le seul à croire encore dans la valeur des livres longs à déchiffrer même s'il était conscient qu'en ces temps nouveaux ils étaient les derniers à apporter des paroles de vérité. Il n'avait pas écrit à part ce livre-là. Ce devait être pour une raison. Childermass se demanda si le Roi avait prévu que son livre se retrouve sous cette forme si peu digne, s'il l'avait même voulu.

Le soir, Childermass se coucha après avoir mené Vinculus à sa chambre. Ces temps-ci, il se souciait peu de l'attacher ou de l'enfermer. Cela ne faisait pas grande différence, avait-il appris. Il plaçait juste un observateur pour lui indiquer si et quand Vinculus était parti, puis le retrouvait inévitablement par magie, malgré les efforts assez pitoyables du Livre. Vinculus le saluait alors joyeusement comme s'il avait voulu être retrouvé, Childermass jugeait d'un regard dans quel lieu mal fâmé il avait pu passer la nuit dernière, puis l'enjoignait de reprendre son devoir de livre, après avoir cependant pris un bain. Les bains étaient la cause que Vinculus s'enfuyait désormais beaucoup moins souvent qu'il en avait eu l'habitude

Enfin, Childermass se coucha. Une fois de plus, il se dit qu'il aurait dû être plus ferme avec Vinculus, et le contraindre de vivre avec lui dans un appartement, plutôt que de passer leurs nuits dans des auberges chaque jour différentes, pour tester leurs alcools. Mais il craignait que le Livre soit, s'il ne cédait à ce désir-là, impossible à rattraper. Du moins avait-il convaincu Vinculus de rester pour le moment dans le Nord, la terre du Roi Corbeau. S'il pouvait seulement le convaincre le lendemain, si…

Childermass rêva.

 _Il rêva qu'il se trouvait sur une lande déserte auprès d'un arbre mort. Il la connaissait, réalisa-t-il, c'est là qu'il avait sauvé Vinculus. Mais autour de lui volaient des milliers de corbeaux, et Childermass se sentait bien, sans effrois ni incertitudes. Le Roi était là, autour de lui. Les ailes lui effleuraient parfois le visage, caressantes, et parfois elles lui battaient le crâne plus fort, comme un coup, mais il n'en ressentait que de l'allégresse._

 _Il observa sa joue et vit qu'une aile d'acier l'avait ouverte, que le sang en coulait. Il n'en éprouvait aucune douleur, et baisa ses propres doigts sanglants._

 _Les corbeaux se regroupèrent, en devinrent un seul, immense, au bec plus long qu'une épée, aussi dur que la pierre, aux ailes qui mangeaient le ciel. Childermass tomba à genoux. Et soudain, il fut un homme, petit et mince, encore plus imposant pourtant, aux cheveux noirs semblant doux comme des plumes, vêtu d'un étrange tissu vert qui semblait de feuilles et de mousse, de perles et d'arc-en-ciel, aux rubans de rosée. Le roi, le seul et l'unique._

 _"John." dit-il. "J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un nom seyant, même si ce n'est pas le mien, pas vraiment, et qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne me l'a pas donné."_

 _"Votre Majesté."_

 _"Il semble que tu es plus sage en rêve qu'en réalité, John. C'est un don précieux, même si on peut arguer que, dans ton cas, ce n'est guère difficile._

 _Childermass, devant n'importe qui d'autre, aurait répondu par une réplique aussi blessante, du moins dans sa tête. Mais ici, il était incapable de se relever, de faire le moindre mouvement, de dire un mot, d'avoir une pensée de révolte. La présence du Roi l'inondait, le submergeait, donnait un sens à ce monde._

 _"Je vois que tu m'as trouvé." lui dit le Roi. "Es-tu mien à nouveau ?"_

 _"Je l'ai toujours été," murmura Childermass, libéré de sa léthargie tant que le Roi voulait de lui une réponse._

 _"Non." répondit le Roi, d'un ton badin qui fit mal à Childermass jusque dans les os. "Tu m'as renié, après tout."_

 _"Jamais !"_

 _Le ciel devint sombre, et Childermass comprit pourquoi il semblait plus imposant sous forme humaine. Ses ailes étaient le ciel entier, le rêve entier peut-être. "Contesteras-tu ce que je dis encore une fois ?"_

 _"Non." murmura Childermass, vaincu sans lutte._

 _Puis le ciel redevint bleu, le Roi rit, et ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. "C'est bien. Je te pardonne. Après tout, c'est ce que tu voulais le plus, même sans le savoir. C'est pour cela que c'est ce que le Livre t'a donné."_

 _Puis le Roi se baissa. Childermass était incapable de savoir s'il voulait plus que tout se prosterner, lui baiser la main peut-être, ou au contraire s'éloigner, se sentant indigne, craignant que ses sentiments si longtemps contenus en explosent. Mais il ne pouvait bouger._

 _Le Roi lui toucha la joue, et la plaie disparut. Puis il lui embrassa les deux yeux, il lui embrassa la bouche, il lui embrassa le coeur. La sensation de pardon, de purification était telle, que Childermass ne pensait pas avoir jamais été si heureux, ne pensait pas se rappeler l'existence d'autres moments en général. Déjà, son nom lui échappait..._

 _"C'est assez." dit le Roi. "N'oublie pas qui tu es. Ce n'est pas ton désir. Pas pour l'instant. Prends soin de mon livre, et il te parlera par deux voix à la fois."_

 _Il disparut, Childermass redevint lui-même, et le ciel sembla vide et fragile._

Childermass se réveilla en se rappelant tout, le rêve et la scène qu'il avait oubliée autrefois. Ses larmes étaient de honte et de soulagement exactement mêlés. Dehors, le vanneau chanta, un son léger et joyeux de vie donnée à un instrument de mort.

Le gamin qu'il avait employé lui dit avec joie que Vinculus était encore là, espérant un pourboire. Childermass lui en donna un, mais bien mince.

"Je t'ai peut-être trop méprisé," dit-il à Vinculus, même si cela lui était pénible. "Tu es, après toi, l'unique livre du Roi. Et tu sais plus de choses que tu en as l'air."

"Oh, tu t'es donc rappelé ?" demanda Vinculus. "J'étais mort, mais j'ai quand même compris quelques petites choses."

"Je vois cela. A partir de maintenant, je veux discuter avec toi du sens que tu vois à tes propres mots. Je ne dis pas que je t'écouterai. Peut-être, après tout, y liras-tu quelque chose de tout à fait différent de moi. Mais il y a quelque chose, et ton voeu pourrait être satisfait aussi.

"Mais il l'est déjà !" s'exclama Vinculus. "J'ai à manger et à boire autant que je veux, et je peux t'ennuyer toute la journée, magicien !"

Childermass soupira. Ce n'était pas si simple qu'il l'avait prévu. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir mieux compris son rôle de magicien, maintenant, et peut-être même celui de Vinculus. Le livre ne lui appartenait pas. Ils se trouvaient juste appartenir à la même personne.

"Peut-être," dit Vinculus d'un ton vague - et pourtant il n'avait pas encore bu - "le reverras-tu un jour. Certainement, même."

Childermass frémit.

"Parce que pour l'instant," se moqua Childermass, "il est partout ailleurs qu'ici ! Partons ! Connais-tu une auberge où on sert du sanglier, majordome-magicien ?"

Childermass soupira, et suivit le Livre du Roi.


End file.
